


Ceasefire

by Nary



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were first married, Henry couldn't quite believe his good fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

When they were first married, Henry couldn't quite believe his good fortune. He was wedded to the most beautiful woman in Christendom, who behaved like a queen by day and a whore by night. Often a whore by day as well, in fact. Eleanor was insatiable, sometimes even tiring out her husband, who did his nineteen-year-old best to keep up with her demands. "Faster," she would cry, and "harder!" and "again!" until finally he would fall to the mattress panting, begging her for a truce.

"Pax, Eleanor, give me a moment to breathe!"

"I didn't marry you for your skill at breathing," she retorted, laughing at his feeble pleas for a ceasefire in their amorous struggles.

She was impatient in those days - she only learned patience later, during the decade he locked her up - and would kiss him and stroke his cock by hand until he regained his vigor and was able to renew his assault on her once more.


End file.
